Best PvP Equipment - Duel
See Also Top Equipment pages: *Best PvP Equipment - Duel *Best PvP Equipment - Invade & War Other Comparison pages: *Weapons *Off-Hand/Shields *Armors *Helmets *Amulets *Gloves *Boots *Magic *War Banners *Medals Visual Summary = Duel - Attacking = Weapon - Forge: offensive Off-Hand - Forge: offensive & defensive Helmet - Forge: defensive Armor - Forge: defensive Amulet - Forge: offensive Magic - Forge: offensive & defensive Glove - Forge: offensive Boots - Forge: defensive = Duel - Defending = Weapon - Forge: offensive Off-Hand - Forge: offensive & defense Helmet - Forge: defensive Armor - Forge: defensive Amulet - Forge: offensive Magic - Forge: offensive & defensive Glove - Forge: offensive Boots - Forge: defensive = Notes = *Item rankings on this page are based on 5 stats: Attack, Defense, number of Slots, Physical Pierce/Resistance, Elemental Pierce/Resistance. *These are high-end items so we can imagine players will forge them with Chaos gems, ingots and gems, thus the importance of slots. **Gems and Ingots bring Pierce & Resistance, but in addition Chaos Gems can also bring other bonuses such as substantial Attack or Defense increase. *In order to establish comparisons, we need to work with several assumptions: **Physical Pierce/Resistance is thought to be slightly better than Elemental. **First slot = +90 to Elemental Pierce or Resistance (average rare chaos gem, really easy to get) **Second slot = +45 to Physical Pierce or Resistance (silver ingot, easy to get too) **Third slot = +50 to Pierce or Resistance (Shining gem of Earth Fury/Protection: +25/+25) ***Example: a weapon with +70 Physical Pierce and 0 slots will be considered worse than one with no Physical Pierce and 1 slot. **When attacking, an object with x elemental pierce and 1 slot, will be considered better than one with x physical pierce and 0 slots even if it can't be forged with offensive gems or ingots. This is because defensive gems can still provide useful bonuses aside Pierce. The same happens when defending. **Attack and Defense stats matter less than Pierce/Resistance and slots. *Player's stats and build matter when choosing gear, do not take the chart as something set on stone. *For more in-depth tables, see the Blacksmith page. Forge slots limitations Not all Equipment types can be forged with all Gems and Ingots. Certain Equipment types can only be forged with offensive Gems and Ingots: *Weapons *Amulets *Gloves Some others can only be forged with defensive Gems and Ingots: *Helmets *Armors *Boots And some others can be forged with both: *Off-Hands *Magic *Warbanners *Medals This is indicated on this page in the title of each section. You can check the Forge article for details. In addition, you can't forge several Gems or Ingots of the same type on a piece of Equipment. For instance, a piece of Equipment with 3 slots can only be forged with one Chaos Gem, one regular Gem, and one Ingot. You can't forge two Chaos Gems on it, for instance. This has a big impact on the rankings for certain Equipment types offensively or defensively, as even with 3 slots, an Armor for instance (only accepts defensive Gems and Ingots) won't be much better offensively than another Armor with 0 slot. The reason being that Resistance has no impact offensively, and Piercing no impact defensively. Although a defensive Chaos Gem can still be useful offensively and vice vera, as the secondary powers can be useful both for attack and defense (for instance the Base Attack or Base Defense bonuses or the General Boosts). Epic and Legendary Gems in particular can give very significant bonuses even outside of their Piercing and Resistance bonuses. Legendary Equipment Legendary Equipment is the only Equipment on which Legendary Chaos Gems can be forged. It is not taken into account in those rankings; however if you own Legendary Gems an inferior Legendary Equipment may become better than an initially stronger non-legendary equipment. Because Legendary Gems can provide better bonuses such as more Elemental and Physical Piercing/Resistance, bigger Base Attack/Defense increase, etc. Examples: *As an attacking Off-Hand, Gorgon Protector or even Gorgons Heart will be much better than Elite Warbringer Shield if you can forge a good Legendary Chaos Gem on them. *As a defensive weapon, Astaroth Blade may be better than Elite Retribution Hammer depending on your stats, your Resistance, and the Chaos Gems you own. In this case, it will be thanks to the secondary powers of the Chaos Gem (as Weapons only accept offensive Gems). Category:Battle Category:Strategy Guides